


Insert Witty Title Here

by WolfyNights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dream Smp, Exhaustion, Gen, I just want to see these two happy ok-, I was gonna write an actual title but couldnt think up of one so I just kept the placeholder, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Touch-Starved, i tried to write their dynamic but more sweet, idontknow how to properly tag, if yur homies dont give you unconditional love and attention then what’s the point, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyNights/pseuds/WolfyNights
Summary: VP gives the prez a massage.Slightly inspired by TibiDecet’s fanfic To Lean on Somebody. Check it out, it's really cute!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Insert Witty Title Here

Schlatt sighed as he set his pen down onto the desk, closing his eyes as he rested his head against his arms. Today sure has been a tiring day, signing papers, calculating bills and taxes, all that super fun presidential work. Stress has been piling on top of his shoulders like a heavy weight, days becoming too exhausting for him to handle. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to relax. Drink his worries—perhaps _life_ —away.

Drink… drink...

Beer. He needed beer right now.

The ram hybrid attempted to stand up before sitting back down, cringing at how his legs have fallen asleep. Schlatt groaned as he pushed the buzzer for his vice president, the only other person in the White House at the moment. It was pretty late at night so he assumed that Quackity might’ve dozed off at his office. But, much to his surprise, he heard a knock at the door.

“ _Mi amor_? Need something?”

“Yeah… can you get me a pack of beer?”

Schlatt expected to hear the sound of the other’s footsteps walking away towards the kitchen to get him what he wanted but only silence met his ears. The numb sensation in his legs began to sizzle into that painful tingly feeling, making him squirm uncomfortably.

“Can I come in?” Quackity finally replied.

The president frowned, now confused. Did he want something? Why did he want to come in? This caught him off guard but he quickly composed himself, clearing his throat before speaking.

“Sure.”

He watched as the door creaked open, the younger man stepping in and closing the door behind him. There was a concerned look in his eyes as he tentatively strided over to him.

“You look tired.”

“No shit.”

A smile creeped onto Quackity’s face as he placed his hands onto his shoulders, “How about a nice massage?”

“A _massage_ ?” Schlatt laughed in bemusement, “I asked for _beer_. Not you to fucking touch me.”

“No need to make it sound gay, senile old man. Unless you _like_ that idea.” He joked before his tone turned serious, a quiet hush settled in the room, “You should lay off the alcohol. It’s taking a toll on your health.”

“You’re not my doctor.”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever.”

Before he could protest any further, Quackity began rubbing his shoulders, pressing his fingers into the knots as he gently kneaded into his muscles. 

Schlatt tensed up for a moment in discomfort, wanting to move away and demand that he leave. But as he continued massaging the taut tendons, the president couldn’t help but melt into relaxation. A sigh of content escaped his lips as he leaned into the touch, relishing how warm and soft Quackity’s hands were as he fluttered his eyes close.

This was a way better stress reliever than he anticipated. Now he wished that he asked for this kind of treatment sooner. This was like heaven itself. Heck, maybe even _better_ than heaven. 

There was a comfortable silence between them, a soft smile on both of their faces as Quackity pressed harder into his shoulders, determined to squeeze out the remaining stress in his body.

It felt really nice and intimate, Schlatt’s heart swelling with joy at the thought that someone out there cared for him. That he was taking time out of day, or rather _night_ , that he was looking out for him.

When he felt the other pull away, Schlatt felt panic rise in his throat. _No. No, don't go!_ He didn’t want to be alone again. He wanted someone to be here, to take his worries away even for a moment. He wanted a friend.

“Uh—” He coughed, wincing at how his voice wavered, “I didn’t say you could stop.”

“What?! My hands have been killing me! Let them rest for a bit.” Quackity whined, flexing his fingers.

“Fine. But can you…” He paused and frowned, the words that came to mind were too embarrassing for his liking. “ _Uhm_. Nevermind.”

“Can I what?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Tell me! I wanna know!”

Schlatt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He felt his cheeks flush as he muttered the dreaded words, wanting to cover his face with his hands.

“... _me…_ ”

“Can’t hear you, pumpkin spice. Mind if you speak a bit louder?”

“ _Can... hug..._ ”

“A _little bit_ louder, please?”

“Can you hug me?!” He yelled in exasperation, feeling his ears burn in embarrassment. Never in his life had he ever felt so weak, so _vulnerable_ . Look at him, the intimidating and fearsome emperor of Manburg was asking for a fucking _hug_.

Quackity grinned as he wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on top of his head.

“Doesn’t this feel nice?”

Schlatt couldn’t lie to himself. This did feel nice, really nice. He wonders, when was the last time he’s been hugged? A couple months ago? Possibly years? Whatever it is, it’s been way too long. The ram hybrid slowly felt his eyes close as he slumped back into the chair, the exhaustion of these past few days overwhelming his senses.

And soon, he drifted off to sleep, with the feeling of warmth around him.


End file.
